beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.10a:Wang PC OEM:2.01/disk03/README.TXT
Text file with notes about version 2.0 of this OEM release of MS-DOS 2.10a File content This is the README.TXT file for The Wang Professional Computer. The following list contains last-minute revisions and corrections to your documentation and to Version 2.0 of the Wang PC system software. 1. The FORMAT.COM file has been changed to the FORMAT.EXE file. If you ordered Version 2.0 to update your existing system software, delete FORMAT.COM from your Winchester disk. 2. The WPCNVDOC.COM file has been changed to the WPCNVDOC.EXE file. If you ordered Version 2.0 to update your existing system software, delete WPCNVDOC.COM from your Winchester disk. 3. The buffer parameter in the CONFIG.SYS file has been set to 8 in this release. In previous releases BUFFERS was set to 10. 4. The Environment Space is like a scratch pad that stores constant information used by your system. PADDING is a constant in the environment space that your system uses to hold or reserve a certain area within this environment space. You may release this reserved area at any time to make room for entering your own constants into the environment space. The space may be released when you are in DOS by entering the following: SET PADDING= and pressing return. One use of the environment space is to respecify the prompt displayed while you are in DOS. For example, the default prompt, A: or C:, may be changed to display the date and time along with the drive and current path by entering the following: PROMPT $d $t $p and pressing return. 5. To process an AUTOEXEC.BAT file and to display the prompts for DATE and TIME when COMMAND.COM is specified as the SHELL in CONFIG.SYS the '-P' option switch is required as part of the SHELL statement. SHELL = COMMAND.COM -P 6. When editing the CONFIG.SYS file, do not go beyond Column 53. Your PC system imposes this limitation, and if you exceed this limitation, the results could be disastrous and unpredictable. 7. The COMMAND.COM (DOS Command Processor) file must exist on the root directory of the default drive. If the COMMAND.COM file is not on that directory, the system will hang when you try to access the DOS Command Processor. You must do a reboot of your PC system to eliminate this condition. 8. When you are using the Winchester disk and setting up Alternate Paths you should always enter the drive designator along with the pathname. If you do not use both these parameters, your files may become inaccessble to you if the default drive changes during processing. 9. If you are connected to a VS by the 928 option board using PC System Software version 2.0 you are required to use VS Multistation Microcode Version 2.1.8 or greater. 10. To use the MCC card with a serial printer you must use the following configuration to connect the printer: A. You need two 220-0332 printer connector cables. B. You need an Asynchronous Null modem part number 289-0104 or model number 2228N. 11. Release version 1.5 of PIC software is incompatible with and cannot be used with this version of the system disk.